In His Company
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Akashi and Kuroko go on a date but no one is allowed to know that it's a date to keep the Akashi name untarnished


It was one of those days when Kuroko tried a little harder. His shirt was free from any wrinkles, his hair was perfect and not a single strand was out of line. His shoes were double knotted so that he wouldn't have to bend down again to tie them. His hands were moistured so that they remained smooth the whole day. He even took the liberty of shaving his legs and even ventured into manscapping.

He pulled over his red hoodie and made his way to the station, which was about a fifteen minute walk from his home. He kept his hands out of his pocket so that they didn't get all clammy. He kept thinking of all the preperations he had made for this day. He saved up a little more money, meaning that he got a part time job at a bookstore, so that he could spend some today. He wanted to show the other a great time.

The station was busy as usual and like usual, he got tossed around, losing his senses, not sure what platform he was at. He was some how thrown to the floor and he hissed that he was getting dirty, when he spent so much time preparing. He lifted his head to see that beyond some feet Akashi was walking over to him. Akashi rushed over to Kuroko and helped him to his feet.

"Hey, you," Akashi kind of purred, helping the other to get to his feet. Kuroko looked to the red head who looked so stunning. He wore a black shirt with a white tie. He wore dark denim jeans and wore clean red shoes on his feet. His sleeves were rolled up so that Kuroko could a good view of his pale white skin. The blue haired male reached forward and ran a hand Akashi's arm to his elbow. He grabbed his elbows and pulled him in closer but Akashi shook his head.

Kuroko released Akashi who turned away and began heading up the south end of the stairs. The blue haired male fell into his step as they climbed the stairs, "Akashi-kun, maybe we go to Mode off. This top is dirty," Kuroko pulled the shirt down so that he could view the stains better.

"No...Tetsuya. You will be shopping in Yoshio Kubo's, Lillies," Akashi dragged Kuroko to a large department store. When Kuroko walked in, right in front of him hung a large chandelier, reminding him that this place was so out of his leauge. So was the male that started to walk up the stairs that had red carpets. Kuroko rushed after the male who gave him a small smirk.

They walked up to the highest floor and almost around the entire building before they reached Yoshio Kubo's, Lillies. Akashi was greeted by two men who were incredibly well dressed. He walked over to some plain shirts and started to browse. Kuroko walked over to Akashi who lifted up a t-shirt to Kuroko's chest before shaking his head. The clothes looked plain but due to the label they had stitched on they were Kuroko's whole months pay.

Akashi picked up a few t-shirts then pulled Kuroko into the changings room that was huge. There was only four of these rooms. In the one that Akashi picked there was a large sofa that was gold. There was an empty clothing rack and a large mirror. Akashi locked the door and strutted over to Kuroko. He turned Kuroko round, so that they faced each other. He pulled Kuroko's shirt over his head, messing his hair up slightly.

Kuroko leaned in to the other male, expecting to get dirty with him in such a posh place. Akashi looked to the male who was so egar to be touched at this presice moment. He looked to Kuroko's chest and how he pushed his chest out, so that it would graze against his.

"Tetsuya, do you honestly believe that we will be having intercourse in such a place?" Akashi hush-shouted to the other who moved away from Akashi, grabbing the new top. He pulled it over his head and looked in the mirror. "Tetsuya, are you angry that I won't touch you now?" Akashi walked over to Kuroko and turned him around and wrapped his arms around his body. He ran his hands down his side. "Don't be pouty, Tetsuya," Akashi warned. Kuroko pushed his boyfriend away then walked over to the large sofa and lay down spreading his legs open.

"Tetsuya we can't have sexual activity," Akashi walked over to his boyfriend and sat next to him on the couch. "I missed you too. But we can not have sexual intercourse in public,"

"We aren't in public. The door is locked. No one will come in. Go out there pick up some more clothes and then we can get started," Akashi shook his head but wrapped his arms around Kuroko's body. "I'm not normally this needy. I don't normally latch onto you like this. But Akashi-kun, tell me when the last time you saw my naked body? When did we last curl under the covers watching stupid shows? Akashi-kun, please I'm now extremely desperate."

Akashi walked out of their small room, picked up some more clothes then walked back into their changing room and walked over to Tetsuya. He dumped the clothes onto the clothes rack and pulled Kuroko to his feet and planted a small kiss to his lips, "We will have sexual intercourse later on, I will see to it that we are both satisifed for the long wait that comes head. Tetsuya, can we wait a little longer and I will ensure that we are both thoroughly satisfied," Kuroko pressed his lips against Akashi's then pulled off the new t-shirt and tried on another one.

Akashi took a seat on the sofa while his boyfriend tried on different t-shirts. The red head thought that they all looked pretty good on Kuroko. He looked absolutely sexy, beautiful or cute in different tops and he just couldn't decide what one he should get. He saw a dark blue top and threw it to Kuroko who pulled off the one he was wearing. While he did that Akashi dropped to his knees and licked Kuroko's belly button.

"There used to be a lovely trail of hair here. Did you shave it off?" Akashi reached up and ran a hand where the snail trail used to be. It was so light but he loved the hair there. It was like a sneak peek for the rest. Almost like follow the yellow brick road, to get to the gold. Well in this case it was follow the trail of blue hair. Kuroko pushed the blue top down and Akashi nodded his head.

"You look very dashing. Come on we have the rest of our day planned," Kuroko took the others hand as they walked out of the changing room. "I'd like this top to go. His other one got dirty," The man at the cashier nodded and snipped the tags off. Akashi handed him the money before the two travelled all the way down the stairs to the row of shops.

"Where now?" Akashi asked, looking at his watch.

"Well...there was a movie I wanted to see," Kuroko suggested. Akashi nodded his head at the suggestion and followed his boyfriend to the cinema. They walked into the theatre together, "I will buy food while you get tickets," Kuroko walked over to the stand where the tickets were sold. He decided that the machine version was easier than talking to the male at the desk.

Kuroko took the tickets that were printed off and walked over to Akashi who had a large tray with all their snacks. The two walked over to the screen where it was showing and quickly walked in without being hassled.

The two took their seats at the back of the theatre and snuggled up beside each other. Kuroko interlaced his fingers with Akashi while Akashi pulled Kuroko's hand to rest on his lap. The movie quickly started and Kuroko rested his head against Akashi's shoulder. The red head could not care for the movie that he was watching. It was some anime about swimming, but the other seemed to be highly mesmerized that he found it respectful to watch. Saying that, during the movie Akashi found stroking Kuroko's palm to be more entertaining. The other would react by slowly closing his fingers around his hand.

The movie ended to Akashi's delight and the two set off to a restaurant for dinner. They sat opposite each other, to Kuroko's dismay. He read somewhere that sitting in a booth next to each other meant they could be more romantic, as they could hold hands and even make out, not that they were going to. But that didn't mean Kuroko didn't want to keep an open mind.

The waiter walked over to their table and took their order, Akashi ordering noodles while Kuroko ordered chicken salad. The two had wine to go with their meals. Despite being under age, the restaurant was fancy and had brought them a glass. Kuroko brought his glass to Akashi and they softly hit their glasses together.

Akashi took Kuroko's hand and held it above the table, "Tetsuya, once we eat what will our plans be?" He asked slowly keeping his voice low.

"Afterwards, we will head home where you will satisfy me completely," Kuroko looked to Akashi with a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.

The two ate quietly, enjoying being with the other more than anything. All that was heard was the crunching of salad or the slurping noise of noodles.

...

Kuroko walked into school feeling anything but satisfied. He was angry and some what embarrassed. Was sex with him that boring that his boyfriend could fall sleep during it. He didn't seem to be tired at all. There was no need for him to just doze off like that. Even though it was Sunday, Kuroko was going to school for basketball practice. He had left Akashi in his bed.

Walking into the gym hall, he was greeted with Koganei who was whispering to Mitobe who would occasionally nod his head. "Hey Kuroko. How was your date yesterday?" Koganei grinned, getting the attention of everyone else in the room.

"I wasn't on a date yesterday," he lied. It was a reflex when dating Akashi. No one could know about their love for each other, otherwise it would apparently damage the Akashi's status. Kuroko doubted that was the case but he went with it anyway.

"You were on a date with Akashi. It's okay. We don't mind that you are gay," Koganei spoke on the behalf of everyone. Kuroko really doubted that everyone was okay with it.

"I'm not gay. We weren't on a date. Yes, I was in his company yesterday but we aren't dating," Koganei backed down. He walked closer to Kuroko and whispered into his ear.

"If you aren't dating tell me why you held his hand at the cinema and pulled him in for a kiss when you were walking into your house," Kuroko bit his lip in frustration. "Sorry. My bad. I sort of just assumed that you dated. You looked really nice. My bad," Koganei said loudly afterwards, backing away slowly.

"I have to dress nice when around Akashi. If he gets spotted on camera and I don't look as rich as him, the Akashi name will be tarnished annoyingly," Kuroko explained and thankfully Koganei understood why the other was denying his love for the other. It was about Akashi's reputation.

When it was time to stretch, Koganei grabbed Kuroko and pulled him into space, "So you saw me then," Kuroko whispered as he sat on the floor and reached for his toes while Koganei pushed his back. "As I said...it's the Akashi reputation. Only a certain few know the truth about us. We plan to keep it that way," Kuroko let out a gasp of air when Koganei pushed him to far. His phone also buzzed. He reached into his pocket and rolled his eyes, "What?" Koganei stopped what he was doing and stepped back.

"Where are you?" Akashi asked.

"School," Kuroko grunted back.

"No...don't be angry with me," Akashi some what pleaded.

"You fell asleep," Kuroko whispered into the phone as more people turned to stare, "We didn't even get to undress completely and you fell asleep, so yes, I am extremely angry with you," Kuroko hung up and turned to Koganei who had heard and was sniggering. He pushed his shoulder away from himself.

"How far did you go?" Koganei laughed hard.

"He had me topless and was erm...," Kuroko turned away not wanting to say it aloud, "lucking," he mumbled under his breath. Koganei gave him a confused glance, unsure what he said, "sucking," he coughed again, saying it clearly. Koganei took a moment to realize where he was sucking. He automatically when to the first place where a guy liked to be sucked but he was topless so that must of meant, nipples.

Koganei chuckled once again, "Yeah, it's not good. Never had a girlfriend or boyfriend but that is defiantly bad. I never thought that he would fall asleep on you. I'm sorry, but it is hilarious," Koganei continued to laugh, stretching Kuroko.

"Excuse me?" Hyuuga asked suddenly causing everyone to turn around. They saw a guy with black shorts on, a black large hoodie that he had the hood up covering his eyes. The hoodied figure walked over to Kuroko.

"Oh your awake. How did you sleep?" Koganei laughed hard, realing over to hold his stomach.

"He knows?" Akashi snarled quietly.

"He saw us. Calm down. Only him and Mitobe-senpai know," Akashi let out a yawn before taking a seat on the floor where Nigou sat. The dog sat on his lap and curled up while he was stroked under the ear.

No-one could figure out who was under the hood during the game but he seemed harmless and was clearly close to Kuroko. When practice was over Kuroko walked over to the hooded figure and took a seat next to him. Nigou jumped of Akashi's lap and walked away. Kuroko rested his head against Akashi's shoulder, "Now let us finish this date the correct way."

"Just stay awake."

...

Just wanted some AkaKuro loving. Don't judge me!


End file.
